Between Vice and Virtue
by Artfuldemon
Summary: Shinra rules the world under the guise of protectors, what will happen when an unknown warrior challenges the status quo? And how will the students of Midgar High deal with the upheaval he is causing? AU


Faintly glowing blue eyes viewed a fiend circling in the air before him. It was larger than most building's and covered in near indestructible dull green scales with an almost 100 ft wingspan to boot. A class S fire type officially dubbed Specimen 1-3-A although it was more commonly referred to as a Grand Dragon by ordinary troops. An extremely rare type of fiend that only appeared once every few years. Tough even by SOLDIER standards a normal human could never stand against it and hope to live let alone win.

Which was why the few people who saw the young man calmly walking towards the fiend as they ran away thought he was mad. He had spiky blonde hair and was dressed in a high collared black shirt with no sleeves, black pants and boots, with black cloth covering his left leg and arm. A black pauldron adorns his left shoulder, and his chest is covered by two straps, held in place by a badge in the shape of a silver wolf.

On his back was an enormous broadsword that, if looked at closely, was several different shades of metallic grey.

If anyone had cared to give his outfit a more thorough examination they would have realized that he was dressed in a manner eerily similar to Shinra SOLDIER's.

With the Grand Dragon diving toward him, he calmly reached up with his bare arm and unhooked the enormous blade and with an almost unnatural ease he twirled the blade once about his head and let it rest on his shoulder.

As the Grand Dragon neared he suddenly burst into motion leaping _directly at it!_ Rushing upward through the air toward it covering a distance that should be impossible the Dragon reared back its head and roared, seemingly in annoyance. As he came level with the Dragon he grasped his sword in both hands and swung towards it's head. The blade came into contact with the right side of its mouth sinking deep into its flesh. The man's momentum carried him further along the Dragons spine, his weapon carving a bloody furrow along it's neck.

He suddenly wrenched his sword to the side, forcefully extracting it from the fiends hide, the movement causing him to begin spinning around in mid-air. Suddenly holding a blade in each hand he sliced off _both_ the Dragons wings as he passed near them, leaving only short bloody stumps behind. The Dragons roar had transformed in pitch from annoyance to pain and fear. As it was now bereft of its ability to fly it crashed into the earth throwing up dirt and pavement as it did so, before being forced to stop by means of slamming into a half destroyed building.

In Comparison the mans landing was much more graceful, landing easily on his feet, making sure that neither of his weapons came into contact with the pavement. Turning toward the fiend he brought his weapons together _fusing them into one_ with almost no way of telling that they had ever been apart aside from slight indents in the metal where they had split.

Roaring in pain the fiend got back to its feet charging awkwardly on its legs toward the little being who had caused it to lose its wings, who had caused it such unimaginable pain.

Once again resting his now blood soaked blade on his shoulder, the man raised his left arm toward the onrushing fiend, a slight glow encircling it when all of a sudden he froze. His sword falling to the ground he dropped to his knees, his mouth open in a silent scream of pain and sheer terror, his body twitching erratically.

Perhaps sensing his weakness the dragon turned, bringing his tail forward and scoring a direct hit on the still kneeling man, sending him flying through the air and into a building causing it to collapse around him. A red glow began to form within the Dragons still bleeding jaws. Opening its mouth the dragon sent an orb of molten flame toward the pile of rubble intent on finishing him off.

Before the molten fire made it halfway to its target the rubble blew outwards, a lance of ice shot toward the fire scattering it. Not slowing in the least the lance raced toward the wounded fiend with unerring accuracy, embedding itself deeply into the left side of its chest, causing it to scream in renewed pain and fury.

Confidently striding forward from the ruined building with his raised left arm glowing an iridescent blue, the blonde figure clad in black fired lance after lance of ice into the Dragon, causing it to thrash wildly looking for a way to escape this torment before it died.

Suddenly it happened again. While pausing for a moment to prepare the deathblow, the man stumbled gasping for breath while half-choked grunts of pain escaped his lips. Snapping back to reality he leapt backward narrowly avoiding a collapsing wall that had been knocked over by the Dragons agony-induced spasms.

Sliding backward as he landed he saw something glinting in the sunlight out of the corner of his eye. Turning he realized he had landed next to his lost sword. Smiling slightly he gripped it in his left hand and, brandishing it as if it barely weighed anything, he charged towards the thrashing beast.

Again an iridescent blue glow appeared but this time it was centred around his blade. Jumping forward he practically flew through the air over the dying beast swinging his weapon at seemingly nothing over the fiends back. However a split-second later several long deep gashes appeared along the Dragons back starting just behind its right shoulder and ending just before its tail _following the same path as his sword!_

As he landed the Dragon raised its head and roared long and loud defiantly screaming out against what had happened to it. As the roar died out the Dragons eyes turned glassy and it fell forward crashing into the earth with a bone-jaring thud. Shuddering once the dragon exhaled what was to be its last breath and laid still, blood oozing out of its many wounds.

Nodding once in satisfaction he swung his blade forcefully to the side causing most of the now dead fiends blood to fly off leaving his blade relatively clean. Hooking it to his back he turned to leave before Shinra forces and the media arrived. Leaving the carcass of the Dragon behind him, he quickly walked into an ally disappearing in the darkness as vehicles with the Shinra logo emblazoned on the side appeared on the scene.


End file.
